


On My Way

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [116]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “You’re sopping wet.” Any pair





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern au, take out, fluff

Hux closed his apartment door with a huff, swiping his hand through his hair to remove the raindrops that had caught him before he made it into the complex. His phone buzzed as he shrugged off his jacket, and he pulled it out as he crossed to the windows to watch the sky turn dark as water poured from the heavens. 

 

Hux smiled as he typed in his reply. 

< _Glad it’s not tonight, I don’t fancy going back out in that_ >

< _So what’s for dinner then?_ >

< _Whatever I can scrounge up_ > Hux replied. 

He looked down past the screen of his phone where Millicent had finally gotten out of bed, winding around his ankles with quiet murrs as she requested her own dinner. 

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about what you’ve having.”

Millicent blinked up at him and led the way to the fridge. Hux looked down at his phone but no further messages were forthcoming. He pocketed the phone and followed Millicent, doling out her wet food before rummaging through the cupboards with enthusiasm. After a few minutes he gave up, collapsing on the couch, TV remote in hand. He took his phone out again, but Kylo hadn’t replied. He started flicking through the channels, the programmes appealing as little as his empty shelves. 

The knock on the door startled him and Millicent both, her claws scrabbling on the wooden floors as she fled. Hux pulled himself up, and opened the door to see the most bedraggled, pathetic, soaked mess he had ever laid eyes on. 

“You’re sopping wet.”

“Good of you to notice,” Kylo replied, water dripping from his hair.

Hux stepped back, letting Kylo step into the apartment before he noticed the bag in his hand. 

“You went to the sushi place?”

“It’s your favourite right?”

“Kylo, it’s.. It’s two blocks out of the way between your place and mine.”

“Yeah…”

Hux’s expression softened as Kylo struggled to remove his sodden hoodie. 

“If you wanted to come over, you could have just said.”

Kylo shrugged as his arms came free, his t-shirt clinging to his chest, skin covered in goosebumps. 

“Sometimes it’s nice to have an excuse.”

Hux smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Kylo’s lips. 

“C’mon, let’s get you into some dry clothes,” he said as he turned away towards the bedroom. “I think I have some of your- ah!”

Hux cut off with a squawk as Kylo wrapped his arms around him from behind. Hux could already feel the cold damp seeping from Kylo’s clothes into his own. 

“Oh no,” Kylo said with false concern. “Now you’ll have to get out of these damp clothes.”

Hux let his head fall forward with a sigh, smiling when Kylo used the excuse to kiss the nape of his neck. 

“More excuses?”

“Yep,” Kylo replied, voice smug.

“Let’s go then,” Hux said. “But I expect you to warm me up too.”

Kylo spun him around, catching his lips in a searing kiss. 

“Gladly.”


End file.
